Of Zodiac Signs and Secret Desires
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: Narcissa may not be named after a star, but her relationship with Lucius was written in them. With a promise of a new jewel every month until their official engagement, Lucius begins the courting of Narcissa Black.


_**Written for Fanfiction: School of Imagination and Creativity, English Assessment 2, the All Sorts of Love Competition: Canon-Love, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: nuzzle, the Set Pairing Boot Camp, the House Cup Competition: Round 1 and the Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge**_

**A.N - Also written for Alicia as a prize for being in the winning team in my Eggheads Competition. I hope you like it.**

**A.N - Information has been taken from psychicguild**_**dot**_**com so I apologise if it's not correct.**

**Of Zodiac Signs and Secret Desires**

**i.**

**Capricorn**

to be admired by their family and friends

The annual New Years Eve Ball was the most prestigious event in the Pureblood calendar. It was an event where the hosts brought together the best of everything they owned, not sparing a single knut in trying to outdo the previous year. Every single diamond was carefully placed in a precise position, so as to reflect the light from the candles. Every satin tablecloth was neatly pressed and the wine's had been matured for the past one hundred years, to be ready for this particular day.

It was 1970 and the Malfoys were hosting.

Lucius Malfoy sauntered around the Manor, making idle chat with anyone of note. He oozed charm and many of the ladies were simply taken by him, but there was only one lady of whom was worthy his time: Narcissa Black, the youngest daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black. She was clever, witty and absolutely beautiful, and he had plans to make her his.

Lucius caught his Father's eye, and the latter nodded.

'Sonorus,' said Lucius, as he pointed his wand to his neck. 'Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attention. I would like to make an official announcement, if you'd allow: I wish to initiate the courting of Madam Narcissa Black.' The room fell silent but he had eyes for only one person. Narcissa's face had shock written all over it but she also wore a smile, one of the first genuine smiles he had ever seen upon her beautiful face. She was normally so cold, so intact with her emotions. 'I have consulted with both her Father and my own, and both have agreed that this unity would be extremely agreeable, and beneficial to both the Malfoy and Black families. Narcissa, I present to you this necklace. I promise to add a jewel to it every month until our engagement is official in a years time. Do you consent?'

'Yes, Lucius. I do, in a heartbeat,' she replied as she walked towards the young man. Narcissa held her hair up and he clasped the necklace around her neck. It had a dark garnet hanging from the platinum chain.

'Only the best for you, Narcissa.'

**ii.**

**Aquarius**

to be unique and original

'Follow me, Narcissa,' Lucius whispered in her ear as she exited her Potions classroom. After apologising profusely to her friends, she obeyed and followed him down the corridor into another classroom. In it was a simple cauldron, but it gave off smells she simply adored: daffodils, honey and the smell of her sister, Bellatrix.

'Lucius, you brewed Amortentia for me? Do you expect me to woo me with a love potion?' she asked.

'No. I simply brewed it so you could smell what you love,' he gestured towards the cauldron. 'In here I have melted chocolate. It is infused with Amortentia so it will taste like your favourite foods and drinks. I hope that this is ok for you, I've brought with me some marshmallows. I know how you enjoy them so I thought we could have a fondue.'

Narcissa dipped her last marshmallow into the chocolate and her hand brushed against something hard in the bottom. Confused, she looked at Lucius, who immediately picked up the object and revealed it to be a pale purple gemstone.

'An amethyst for you, Narcissa. I cast it with a repelling charm, hence the hiding in the chocolate.'

'Oh, thank you, Lucius. It's beautiful,' she replied as she went to undo her necklace.

'Here,' Lucius whispered. 'Let me...'

**iii**

**Pisces**

to live their dreams and turn fantasies into realities

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall at midday._

_L_

Narcissa read over the note she received again and smiled. She made her way down to the Entrance with a few minutes to spare, however, Lucius was already there. He bowed to her and extended his arm graciously. She curtsied back, accepted his arm and allowed him to take her out into the grounds.

'Where are we going, Lucius?' she asked.

'You'll find out soon, my dear,' he replied, with a secretive smile.

The couple kept on walking until they reached a secluded area of the grounds by the Great Lake. Narcissa paused but Lucius, on the other hand, pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. The large bush began to recede, leaving an archway easily big enough for both of them to walk through.

'After you, my Lady,' said Lucius with a bow. The youngest Black sister looked at him curiously before walking through the arch, Lucius quickly followed.

'Oh, Lucius,' gasped Narcissa when she emerged into a small clearing. 'It's beautiful!' Roses adorned the surrounding trees, and there was a chequered rug in the middle. Atop that were crystal glasses that emitted the wonderful aroma of the finest champagne, a small basket filled with strawberries and some very plush cushions.

'It's not as beautiful as you, Narcissa. I've never seen anyone with beauty that rivals yours, if I could paint perfection, it would be you.'

'You're too kind, Lucius.'

'I'd never speak a lie to you. Care for a drink? Here.' He handed her one of the champagne flutes, and with a little shake of his hands he indicated to her that there was something in there. She glanced curiously to Lucius before looking down into the glass. There sitting in the bottom was a large bloodstone. 'As promised, my darling.'

**iv.**

**Aries**

to lead the way for others

Everyone was home for the Easter holidays. It was the Easter Ball and once again, all of the respectable Pureblooded families were in attendance.

Approximately half way through the night, Rodolphus Lestrange stood, just like Lucius had at the previous Ball, and announced the initiation of courting of Bellatrix Black. The dark-haired witch agreed but Narcissa knew that her sister's heart wasn't in it, though she didn't know why; the Lestrange's were a prominent family in the Pureblood society.

Rodolphus came up to the couple later on in the night.

'Thank you, Lucius. You gave me the inspiration to do that. I can't thank you enough.'

'It's not a problem, Rodolphus, just take good care of her and we'll be even again. I can't have the sister of Narcissa to be unhappy in any possible way.'

'Of course I will, Lucius. Bellatrix means more to me than she thinks. Thank you again,' he said as he departed.

'You inspired him, Lucius and now my sister is to be courted. Thank you!'

'I'm just doing my duty as an older brother-to-be' he dismissed. 'Besides, it made you happy. And I know what else will...' Lucius pulled out a diamond from inside his dress robe. 'Almost as beautiful as you,' he commented as he slid the diamond onto the chain.

**v.**

**Taurus**

to have a secure, happy and wealthy life/marriage

'Narcissa, I have news.'

'Oh. What is it, Lucius?' she asked. She was sitting on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room leaning against his leg.

'Father has told me as soon as I leave Hogwarts he is giving ownership of the apothecary to me,' he replied, with a touch of pride in his voice.

'That's wonderful news, Lucius,' Narcissa exclaimed, as she leapt up to sit next to him.

'Indeed,' he said, as he laid a hand on her thigh. 'It means I can provide for us, and for any future family we have.'

'And I plan to expand into other branches as well. He has given me his blessing to do as I wish with it, as long as it turns over a large profit.' Narcissa smiled at her betrothed-to-be and nuzzled into his side.

'I'm so proud of you, Lucius.'

'Thank you, Narcissa,' he replied. Lucius then produced an emerald from his pocket. 'For your necklace, my love.'

**vi **

**Gemini**

to be ahead of the crowd

'I have someone who I'd like you to meet, Narcissa,' said Lucius as the couple walked down towards the village of Hogsmeade. 'I've been in touch with him recently and I'm sure you'll like him too.'

'Who is it, Lucius?' she replied, curiosity crossing her beautiful features.

'He goes by the name of...' he lowered his voice. 'Lord Voldemort. He believes in the same philosophies as your parents and many of the Pureblood society. He's trying to make the wizarding world a better place.'

'He sounds interesting. Why are you in contact with him though?'

'He wants a potioneer, and as I'm leaving Hogwarts next month I'm the perfect candidate for the role. He's rising in popularity amongst the Purebloods, and his cause is a great one. If I'm accepted, I'll be honoured to be one of the first to help serve him.'

'Serve?' she questioned, but Lucius couldn't reply as they had reached the entrance to the Hog's Head: a bar given a wide berth by people who had sense.

The couple walked inside and Lucius immediately headed towards a corner where a man was sitting, shrouded in the shadows from the low ceiling.

'Narcissa Black, is it?' She nodded. 'Why, I've had the pleasure of meeting your sister, Bellatrix. Quite the mind she's got.'

'Er yes, Sir,' Narcissa replied, quite unsure as to how to reply to his words.

'I've been asked by Lucius to give this to you,' Lord Voldemort said, as he reached into his pocket and brought out an aquamarine. 'Clearly, he is courting you. He is a great man, and you'd be wise to be with him. Now, Lucius, onto business...'

**vii.**

**Cancer**

to feel safe

'Really, Narcissa. You're to be engaged at barely sixteen years old. Do you realise what that makes you look like?' asked Evan Rosier with a sneer. 'Don't you realise that you're much too pretty to belong to one person? You could make a fortune, you know?'

'No, I'm happy to be engaged.'

'No you're not. You won't have all the experiences until after you're tied down. Come with me and I can show you what you'll be missing,' he whispered, as he ran his hands up and down her waist and across her breasts.

'No. Leave me be, Evan.' Rosier pulled on her arm and she could nothing but follow as he stalked down the corridor and into an empty classroom. He pushed Narcissa up against the wall and began to kiss her neck, none to gently either.

'Please... leave me alone. Please?' she whispered. He laughed in response and pulled at the buttons on her shirt. She went limp and began to cry soft tears as Rosier's hands began to explore her petite body.

Bang!

The door flew open and in the doorway stood a furious looking Lucius Malfoy. He drew his wand on Evan immediately.

'Rosier! What do you think you're doing?' he thundered.

'Come on, Malfoy. I was just having a bit of fun-'

'Fun!' roared Lucius. 'That's my wife-to-be, don't you dare touch her!'

'Don't be so selfish, Malfoy! She's young, let her do what she wants!'

'Stupefy!' shouted Lucius. The body of Evan Rosier flew backwards into the wall. 'And let that be a lesson for you. Never go near Narcissa again,' he hissed, as he kicked out at the fallen man.

Narcissa ran into the arms of her saviour and began to weep again.

'There, there, Narcissa,' said Lucius. 'He won't hurt you again.' Silently he added a shiny moonstone jewel to her necklace and she sobbed into his chest.

**viii.**

**Leo**

to be a star

The sun was shining. It was a warm August afternoon and Lucius and Narcissa were walking around the grounds of the Malfoy Manor.

'Just think, Narcissa, soon all of this shall be ours.'

'I can't wait,' she replied, as she squeezed his hand tightly.

'Come with me,' Lucius said suddenly, after a few minutes of amicable silence. Narcissa followed without a hesitation of doubt. Eventually they reached a small stream, dominated by a large willow tree. From the branches hung tiny jars filled with fire-flies. Narcissa knew that, come dusk, they would provide a light that was most romantic. Hanging from the branch nearest to where Narcissa sat was a beautiful lime-green peridot crystal, she gasped as a ray of sunlight reflected off the surface.

'Let me put that on,' Lucius said, as he gently moved Narcissa's hair out the way. 'You really are beautiful, you know?' he added. He ran his hands slowly down her neck and Narcissa shivered in delight, sending him a look that spoke more than words.

They sat in a companionable silence for a long while, neither knew nor cared how long they'd been sitting there.

'Close your eyes,' requested Lucius. 'And lie back.' Narcissa complied and settled back into the long grass. She heard a rustle as Lucius stood, but she soon felt his presence as he sat back down again. Suddenly music started playing and a melodious voice sung, Narcissa smiled serenely and lay in silence as Lucius serenaded her.

**ix.**

**Virgo**

to love and to be loved in return

The Hogwarts Express was bellowing out plumes of smoke. It was nearly ready to depart, and for the first time in eight years Lucius would not be boarding. Yet Narcissa would be, and this made Lucius sadder than he ever thought he could be. He pulled her to one side before she stepped on the train and produced a bouquet of roses with a flourish of his wand.

'For you, my love.'

'Thank you, Lucius. I love them. Oh my, is that a sapphire?' she asked, as she caught sight of a gem tied around the stems.

'Of course it is, your favourite,' he said as he untied it. He unclasped her necklace and placed the new jewel on it before kissing the back of her neck. 'I'm going to miss you when you're away, Narcissa.'

'I'm going to miss you too, Lucius. I've enjoyed our time together this summer.'

The train suddenly let out a loud beep: it was time to leave. Narcissa made to leave but Lucius grabbed her arm.

'Write to me?'

'Of course,' Narcissa replied before elegantly leaping onto the train. She turned to face Lucius and mouthed "I love you" before giving a small wave and leaving his eyesight.

'I love you too, Narcissa,' he whispered as he watched the train take his love away from him.

**x.**

**Libra**

to live an easy, uncomplicated life

_My dearest, Narcissa, _

_I'm so very sorry that I can't see you this Hogsmeade weekend. Problems arose at the apothecary: missing stock and my latest shipment of thousand year old mead didn't arrive. I have a feeling that someone is tampering with it on purpose. Not to worry though, I'll have it sorted soon and then it'll be back to business as normal. _

_I miss you so much, Narcissa. My heart hurts and my mind is filled with you constantly, I can't wait until you leave Hogwarts and we can be together properly. Just you and me, and perhaps our children in the future. We'll have the manor and our life will be wonderful._

_Please take this opal and attach it to your necklace. It is my biggest regret I can't do it myself._

_Yours forever,_

_L_

**xi.**

**Scorpio**

to triumph

Narcissa wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly and hurried through Hogsmeade to her meeting point with Lucius: the most furthest point from the village. He was waiting for her when she arrived, looking as windswept as what she felt. Without speaking he held out his hand and gestured for her to follow him. He led her through a cluster of trees and into a surprisingly warm open space. There was a hammock strung up, tied between two trees and a large telescope in the middle.

'I know Astronomy is your favourite subject, so I thought I'd bring you out here tonight.'

'Oh, Lucius. Tonight is the night when you can Venus at its brightest!'

'It's why I brought you here,' said Lucius. 'To see the planet of love.'

'Thank you so much!'

'Narcissa, I want this to become our place. Look,' Lucius said as he pointed towards one of the tree. Inscribed upon it were the letters 'L' and 'N' surrounded by a heart, and at the bottom, enveloped by the wood was a sparkling topaz. Lucius took it from the tree and applied it to the necklace that Narcissa wore.

'One more jewel to go, and then we can be together.'

'Kiss me, Lucius,' said Narcissa with a hard look.

'I can't. I want to but I can't; the rules of the courtship don't allow that until our engagement is official.'

'The rules don't matter Lucius. Right here, right now is all that matters to me. Kiss me, please?' Lucius paused for only a little while longer before placing his lips upon hers. Her touch was everything he imagined and more, her lips as soft as the smoothest silk and her hands caressing his face. He pulled away and with a smile on his face he gestured towards the hammock.

'Lay with me tonight?'

'Of course.'

**xii.**

**Sagittarius **

to make a difference in the world

'You better have a good excuse for bringing me out in this snow, Lucius. I've only just returned for Christmas,' said Narcissa as she waded after him.

'Of course I do. I want this to be special,' he replied, before stopping suddenly. 'Narcissa Black, I love you more than words can possibly say. I have ever since I initiated the court, and I know I will for the rest of our lives. I've never known a lady like you, you're amazing, beautiful, strong, brave, loyal and most of all you can love. I know that you and me, together, can help change the world. I believe our love will prevail through anything. I promise to never be a failure. So I give to thee this ring, encompassing all of the jewels I have given you thus far in exchange for your hand in marriage. I love you, Narcissa. Will you marry me?' he finished as he knelt down on one knee.

'I... yes, of course I will, Lucius,' she replied, with tears in her eyes. He smiled widely as he slid the delicate ring onto her finger. And with the other hand he produced a turquoise jewel and threaded it on her necklace, thus ensuring their love forever.


End file.
